What if
by riszang
Summary: A drabble of Kurama's past in reverse and his opinion of some people. This is AU of reverse by blackkat where Naruto didn't know of Jiraiya as his Godfather and Kakashi as his father student (although I'm still not sure whether Naruto know about it or not). And took place before Bee's rescue.


_He is sleepy, the air is warm, the sun is so bright and the tree gives the shade that is much needed. Naruto is a Kage and sitting beside him, reading a scroll and petting him. "Hey Kurama, are you already sleeping?" ask Naruto._

 _"…_ _," is his answer._

 _"_ _Hey Kurama,….."_

"You know, Kiri might be in a bad condition since a few years ago but it didn't mean that we didn't have information about Konoha and other villages," said Yagura from behind. Kurama only glanced at him for a brief second and back seeing the yard that is empty of children and full of raindrops. Momiji, that slept in his left side, waken up and face Yagura.

"That's fine Momiji, he is just curious about something. Go back resting, you need it after everything," order Kurama.

Momiji look at Yagura for a few seconds more and decided to go back at his earlier position at Kurama left side. Kurama glanced at Yagura and give a nod to his empty right side.

"What do you want to know?" ask Kurama without looking at Yagura.

"Everyone knows that Konoha Yellow-flash was Jiraiya the Toad Sage's student and that himself had a child prodigy as his student. But there was also rumor that he courting a red head woman who was a survivor from Uzushio and that was rumored as a Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi." Seeing that there is no response from his partner Yagura decided to go on. "At first, it was easy to see it as desperation of Konoha Shinobi to get back their Jinchuuriki by sending their strongest squad and the Toad Sage. But if you observe it more, you can see how the lively Uchiha seemed to bait Sharingan Kakashi to interact with Jinchuuriki children especially with Naruto. And the flash of guilt and sadness from the Toad Sage every time Naruto play and laugh with the others."

"I have no intention to be mixed with your personal business, but if Naruto is Konoha Yellow-flash's son with former Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, why don't you say it to him that he has people that could be considered as family? That he is not as alone as he thinks," ask Yagura.

Kurama doesn't answer nor showing his displeasure of Yagura's findings. He just keep looking at the raindrops like they are the answers. When Yagura prepared himself of not receiving answer, Kurama only said, "I want them to say it themselves."

Yagura stared at Kurama, but when he receive no further explanation, he pressed, "Considering numerous available opportunity that could be used and seeing none were used, I don't think they would ever do it by themselves. Are you not afraid that when Naruto find out about this he will be disappointed with you and hate you for not telling him? He is practically worshipped you and thinking you can do no wrong."

"I think if Naruto really want to know who they are to him, then he will ask it to me or to them," reply him.

"But why _you_ not telling Naruto?"

For the first time since this conversation started Kurama look at him. In his eyes Yagura could see a deep sadness and a strong resolve.

"Because when you grow older and gain experience, you will see everything in new perspective and it doesn't always nice. I don't want Naruto to wonder in the future whether people around him really want to be there or not. Is everything that they done for him because they were pressured by their supposed to be duty to him or because they love him," answer Kurama. "I don't want him to keep smiling and protecting those people that he _should_ call friends and family but always wondering and afraid when they will decide him as a monster that needs to be killed again."

 _"_ _Hey Kurama, do you think Kakashi-sensei would ever ask Jiji to make him my Jounin sensei? Would Jiraiya teach me if I didn't ask at that time? And would he teach me Rasengan and take me for that journey if Jiji didn't die?" said Naruto in sad tone. And in softer whisper he add brokenly, "Do you think Jiji would ever tell me about you if Mizuki-sensei didn't happen? Do you think if we leave Konoha and travelling, my friends will still like me or will they go back hate me and trying to kill me?"_

 _"…_ _.."_

 _He doesn't know what to answer. He knows that Naruto always had his own doubt about people around him but this is the first time he heard it. The sad and broken tone that his Jinchuuriki used is like a knife to gut. This is one of those times that he hates himself for being the cause of his Jinchuuriki sadness and self-doubt. If only he just stayed inside the seal when Kushina gave birth to Naruto, if only he could fight the Mangekyou that control him. There are so much wishes that he had but he also knows that you can't go back to the past. Not because it is impossible but because playing with time is a dangerous thing and extract too much sacrifice. Naruto himself is something that he won't ever sacrifice, not even for his own freedom or this world._

 _"_ _Ah, go back to sleep Kurama, it's nothing, I'm just too tired and rambling nonsense. I will be back normal tomorrow. But thank you… Thank you for always being here Kurama. Thank you for always honest with me. And thank you for everything that you done. You really are precious to me."_


End file.
